Chardris
Droplets of sweat run streaks down the ash stained face of Lord Chardris. Blasts of flame leap from his hands with deadly might and accuracy. He can feel power surging behind each strike. Jorhdawn, his daughter, and the other members of The Nine fight by Chardris' side. Never before have all Nine joined their strength at once, never before have has there even been a ninth, the mystic energy flowing through Chardris is so great his flesh crawls with it. And still, it is not enough to keep back the wolves. They drink from the twin moons of harvest. The Dire Stone is slipping from the grasp of the Elves. One of the leaping wolves suddenly breaks through the magic barriers woven by the Elves, and begins to sink its teeth into the wizard Emirroon's neck, but, just as the wolves are vanishing before each blow stricken against them, so too did Emirroon vanish. Next, Arkmer is gone, just before an Anubian can plant its claws into his chest. Chardris' power begins to drain away as his brethren of The Order vanish. He and the others grow helpless against the onslaught of raging wolves washing over them in waves. Soon Chardris stands alone. Hate and anger flow through his quaking body as all is lost in one sweeping moment. He surges forward in one last desperate struggle, one final blast of flame. His aim is true, his mark, the Darklord Khosumet, is engulfed in flames and then vanishes like the rest. The wolves cave in on Chardris as he too vanishes from the world of Feylund, leaving behind a great power in evil's grasp. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 2 *Points: 90 Abilities *'Fire Strike Special Attack': Range 6 Attack 2 +Special When Chadris attacks with Fire Strike Special Attack add 1 to Chadris' attack dice for every additional Elf Wizard you control within 3 clear sight spaces of Chadris, up to a maximum of +3 dice. Synergy *'Fire Strike Special Attack': Elf Wizard Units • Acolarh • Arkmer • Emirroon • Jorhdawn • Kyntela Gwyn • Morsbane • Ulginesh *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura As an Elf, Chardris may benefit from Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Chardris may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Arkmer: Staff of Lerkintin As an Elf Wizard, Chardris may aid Arkmer with his Staff of Lerkintin defense enhancement ability. *Emirroon: Elven Summoning Spell As an Elf, Chardris may be summoned with Emirroon's Elven Summoning Spell ability. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Chardris may aid Jorhdawn with her Rain of Flame Special Attack. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Chardris may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Ulginesh: Mind Link As an Elf Wizard, Chardris may benefit from Ulginesh's Mind Link ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Chardris is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game Note that Chadris' fireball is NOT a viable hit-point, this is an error on the card. If someone can only see the fireball, then they cannot attack him, they need to be able to see other parts marked red on the card. The fireball should be gray on the hit zone reference. Strategy Like most Elven Wizards, Chardris is best when used along side other Elven Wizards. The best team up is Chardris, Jorhdawn and Ulginesh. Use Ulginesh to move both Chardris and Jorhdawn in one turn. Chardris can be used best against hero figures while Jorhdawn can be used best against squads. The more wizards you have in your army, the more powerful they will be, but be sure to keep them within range of Ulginesh and protect him as your key piece. Using Kyntela Gwyn can be a cheep way of boosting Chardris' defense, while Arkmer can be used to prevent opponent figures from attacking Chardris. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland Category:Order of The Crimson Sigil